


The Seven Lives of Mickey Dooley

by DarcSarc (Sarosia)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, Gift, Lemon, M/M, curse, luck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarosia/pseuds/DarcSarc
Summary: Mickey was a normal college student. He and his roommate had an arrangement that kept them roomed together because they didn't drive each other nuts. Except that was a tiny lie. Dylan drove Mickey nuts because being close to Dylan was the only thing Mickey wants. Now that college is coming to a close and his opportunities are running out, can a freak accident help all of his dreams come true? Or could it destroy everything?**I am soooo shitty at summarizing my own stuff.**
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a second draft of a NaNo I did in 2016. I don't have the first draft, but I remember almost everything and that's good enough since it's a rewrite. I hope you guys enjoy. I'm going to legit try and do a chapter a day until the end of the year. Rated explicit because there will be smut later. ;)

Wall.

Desk.

Door.

Bed.

Wall.

Desk.

Door.

Bed.

While it was much more comfortable than being back in the Max, Mickey Dooley still felt trapped. It wasn't so much the simple, extremely limited surroundings as it was the feeling of helpless ignorance that pervaded every cell in his body. He needed answers and he needed them _now_. Yesterday. Last month. Before the trial that sealed his fate even as he was obviously not guilty of everything they were saying about him.

Except that he was. It was his curse that brought that gun-wielding maniac into their lives. It was his curse that put Dylan in a position to take a bullet in the head. It was his curse that ultimately put Mickey where he belonged.

Mickey kept up his frantic pacing until the door beeped. A second later, it clicked and slid open. He faced down a flare of disgust at the money his parents were paying out for a place this high classed while forcing himself to look a fraction less desperate for answers than he was.

They only thing Mickey knew was that they moved him from Max into this place because of 'new evidence' uncovered in his case. Mickey knew the real reason, though. He knew it worked the moment the lawyer – also a hire by his parents – entered his hospital room to tell him that the case had been cleared and he wouldn't be going back to prison. Good for him since he'd barely survived his short stint in it.

Mickey guessed that Dr. Rebecca was in her mid forties. Around his parents' age, actually, though she didn't remind him of either of them. She did have a very calming presence which he assumed was good for her type of work. Mickey tried to keep the desperation out of his voice when the question burst out. “Is he awake?”

Dr. Rebecca gave him a sympathetic nod. “I'm sorry. I'm doing all I can, but his father has requested that no one beyond family can receive information on his – ”

“What about his mom? Have you talked to her? She would let me – ”

“I'm sorry, Mickey. There is nothing about this situation that's fair. I understand that.” Dr. Rebecca gestured to the chair pushed under the small desk. “May I?”

Mickey wanted to yell at her. To scream that she needs to get out until she can tell him the one thing he wants to know. The one thing he needs to know. Mickey shook his head and dropped into a seat on the side of the bed. “It's not my chair, do what you want.”

Dr. Rebecca perched on the edge of the chair. “Mickey, I need you to tell me everything that happened that day on the road.”

Mickey's skin went cold. “I...I can't. The details are – ”

_all there all the time so clear can't shut my eyes without seeing the look on his face his body falling to the asphalt that asshole standing over him grinning like a psycho and maybe she was because I'd seen firsthand how the dark side could twist reality into a perfectly personal hell_

“- blurry. I honestly don't remember much.”

Dr. Rebecca reached out to squeeze his hand. “We'll work on that together. I want you to promise me that you'll try.”

Mickey kept his eyes down and nodded after a moment's deliberation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little very very lite porn ahead. Very lite.

Of course. _Of course_ Dylan didn't come home alone. Even if he didn't find a girl wherever he'd been drinking, one would hop on before he reached the dorms. Dylan was attractive, approachable and knew the right thing to say to get whatever he wanted at the time.

It was maddening and knowing about it didn't mean Mickey couldn't fall under his spell like every other person Dylan came across.

Mickey waited until he knew they were completely distracted to ease over. He kept his eyes shut and still heard a quick, “Shit...is he asleep?”

A pause and then Dylan's smooth voice. “Yeah. Even if he's not, Mickey's gay as fuck. He won't care about what we're doing.”

That...was...not entirely true. Mickey couldn't care less about what _they_ were doing. She was barely an annoyance at this point. All of Mickey's attention was on the man that sounded like he might be under her. Mickey had surveyed this exact scene enough times that he could see it without even opening his eyes.

Dylan lying on his back because his coordination was not the best after a night of drinking. His dick didn't mind it, though, because in the three and a half years of living together, Mickey hadn't seen him not function. Not even once.

“Oh, wow...it's as big as it felt.”

 _Good girl_ , Mickey thought. Dylan liked vocal and stroking his ego was almost as good as stroking his dick. Mickey began slipping into one of his own fantasies as they got more into what they were doing.

Mickey could be vocal for Dylan. Years of being an audience member gave him a lot of material to work with. Things Dylan liked. Things he didn't. He could make Dylan fall apart and then help him come back together.

It wasn't long before he heard a low, “Fuck,” in the middle of his own fantasy. Mickey's eyes popped open and he couldn't see much through the darkness in the room. The bed across the room squeaked and Mickey could barely make out any movement.

Being reminded that it wasn't him making those sounds with Dylan made his stomach drop. Tired of this display, Mickey rolled to put his back to the room again. In the middle of it, his own bed gave a loud noise. They stopped completely.

“Was that?” She asked.

“Nothing. He turned over.”

“Hey...the two of you ever fool around?”

“No.” The answer came quick and Mickey almost felt that lash across his back. Mickey hugged the pillow under his head and tried to ignore the facts that he wasn't alone, he wasn't with someone he loved, and the one person he'd let himself be interested in was currently getting fucked less than ten feet away.

Mickey was still awake when they stilled. A couple minutes later, he heard the rustling of clothes and their door open and shut. His mattress shifted behind him and Mickey felt a warm hand sliding along his side. Dylan whispered his name straight into his ear.

Beyond the fantasy, Dylan let out a loud choking snore from his own bed. Knowing from experience that Dylan was completely out, Mickey slipped his hand into his pajamas. In the back of his mind, his fingers were Dylan's long ones. Strong from his football years. The squeeze and slide of fantasy calluses sent him quickly on his way to release.

Any sounds he might have made went straight into his pillow. Again, Dylan whispered his name into his ear. Muscles pulled tight deep inside his stomach. Dylan's warm breath washing over the side of his face. It smelled like his favorite food – chili fries – and that smell should not have turned him on so much.

 _'I'm so hard for you.'_ Dylan whispered.

Mickey barely stopped himself from answering the voice that existed only in his head. Dylan, however, didn't stop. _'And you're so hard for me. Such a good boy. Such a good boy and I want you to come.'_

Dylan always knew the right thing to say to get exactly what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow :)


	3. Chapter 3

Mickey never did get to sleep. After coming, he cleaned up and pulled his tablet from the bag by his bed. He spent the rest of the night working on the website he was planning to present to his boss. It probably wouldn't make any difference, but he was pretty damn proud of what he ended up with.

The sun was leaking between their curtains when a sudden groan made him jump. Dylan was stirring in the cocoon of his blankets with only the top of his dark hair showing. He mumbled something and then groaned again. Finally, Dylan's voice came clear enough for him to make out what he was saying.

“Can someone please tell the sun to kindly _fuck off_.” Dylan hugged his pillow to his face. Mickey got a flash of last night and had to move to keep his mind away from it.

Dylan didn't move until Mickey had pulled the curtains over the last sliver of light peeking in. He rolled over and stretched out on his back. A second later, he cringed and dug into the mattress under him. His hand reappeared with a used condom pinched between his fingers.

A quick flick of his wrist and Dylan tossed the knotted condom so that it landed on the floor between their beds. Mickey made a face. “Dude...”

“I'll get it...when my body feels like moving.” Dylan yawned. He rolled back onto his stomach, tucking his pillow under his neck and chest. “Give me a massage.”

“No. Stop doing things you can't handle.”

“Have you _tried_ having regular sex? Much better than occasional.”

Mickey managed to refrain from admitting that he hadn't had anything remotely sexual with anyone but himself in the last year. He was too busy pining over the one person he couldn't have. “Tell that to your back. I don't think it got the memo.”

“It's not a setback, just a morning twinge. Probably more about the way I slept. Please?” Dylan begged.

“What are you gonna give me?”

“Uh, the joy of touching my body.” Dylan flinched at just how that sounded. “Sorry. About last night, too.”

“What happened last night?” Mickey stood and stretched his arms high.

“You were awake, weren't you? I remember thinking you were.”

Mickey shrugged. “I went in and out. You sounded busy.”

“I'll buy your breakfast if you knead my muscles like a cat. Please.”

“I want pancakes. And hashbrowns with peppers. And cheese.” Mickey crossed the room and climbed up to sit on Dylan's thighs. He was still covered by the sheet, but Mickey still had to focus most of his energy on not thinking about anything.

“Cheese? But that's so expensive!”

Mickey jammed both of his thumbs hard into the center of Dylan's lower back. He yelped and shoved his face in his pillow. Mickey rotated his thumbs, digging and finding the knot to work out. Dylan groaned.

“Ready to pick a safe word?” Mickey asked.

“No. Spread out to the sides.”

Mickey worked his hands out from Dylan's spine. After a minute, Dylan twisted his arm back to grab Mickey's left hand. He dragged it until Mickey's thumb was in the exact place he wanted it. Mickey's other fingers stretched down Dylan's bare side.

“Other side, too.”

Mickey's eyes popped open. He hadn't even noticed them closing. Not good. Mickey moved his other hand to mirror his left. He rotated his thumbs down against the muscles. “Good?”

The throaty moan from Dylan made a lump form in Mickey's throat. He had to swallow to speak around it. “Are we done?”

“Yeah. Thanks, man.” Dylan said.

Mickey eased off of him, careful to not let himself be found out. With his feet on the floor, he automatically turned his back to Dylan. He grabbed his shower bag and headed for the door. “Remember: pancakes and hashbrowns with peppers and _cheese_.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dylan started easing himself up on his knees and Mickey shut the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh. That didn't last long.

**Author's Note:**

> I might have short chapters, I'm not sure. I kind of like reading short chapters more, so that's something to try. I hope you guys like it. And if you do, take a moment to toss me a Kudo, drop me a comment, and subscribe so you don't miss an update!


End file.
